the stocks
by magic207
Summary: Merlin is to spend a night in the stocks. Arthur doesn't approve.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine, just to play with. _

_Warnings: threat of non-con. And slash. Surprise, surprise._

"Sorry, I won't be able to prepare you a bath tonight, Arthur."

"And what exactly do you have planned that inconveniences you to do you job?"

Merlin smirks whilst he is clearing away Arthur's dinner.

"It is actually an inconvenience. Your father ordered me into the stocks, and this time he said it should be over night."

He busies himself with a couple of spoons that have selfishly fallen to the floor and hopes irrationally that the question why Uther was angry doesn't arise.

It doesn't. Instead Arthur jumps up.

"What? What did he say?"

"Well, he kind of told me to do my job for the rest of today and turn up at the stocks at sundown."

Uther had been in a foul mood to begin with, but seemed to cheer up at the thought of Merlin having an uncomfortable night.

"That's not going to happen. No way. Come with me."

And Arthur storms out of the room.

Merlin is confused and runs after him. He really doesn't want another royal quarrel about him, so he tries to explain to the prince, that there is no need to interfere, that he will get through the night and he at least hopes that there will be considerably less children to throw food at him.

Arthur doesn't seem to listen, he just snorts at Merlin when he expresses his dislike for kids with squishy lettuce.

Arthur walks straight to the great room where Uther usually eats.

"Father, we have abandoned that punishment years ago, and for good reason, you can't be serious."

Uther is not impressed.

"Good evening to you too, my son."

"Father, I mean it, you can't do that."

He shouldn't have said that. Merlin knows better to say that to even Arthur, it always seems to fire the royal arrogance further on to say that they can't do something.

"Of course I can. I deemed it necessary."

Morgana, who is eating with the king, interferes.

"What can or can't you do?"  
Arthur actually points his finger at his father and practically squeaks.

"He ordered Merlin into the stocks. For the night!"

Merlin waits for Morgana to say something sharp and reasonable to put things into perspective, but instead she pales.

"Uther, please rethink that one. Arthur's right, that punishment must not be reinstalled."

Uther raises from his chair.

"I will not be bullied into changing my mind. I decided and I did so for several good reasons that I won't elaborate. Everybody is to accept the judgement of a king."

And looking sharply at Arthur "I thought you might see it as a chance."  
Arthur grits his teeth.

"I see no chance where there is no honour."

"There is always honour if it's a king's decree."

And with that Uther leaves.

Arthur is very red in his face and as soon as Uther is out of the room he throws a goblet against the door.

"Honour. I can't believe he is talking about honour. He is the king for fuck's sake. He shouldn't…"

Words seem to fail him.

Morgana has taken to walk to and fro between the window and the table.

"We wait until he has cooled off and then I try to talk to him."

"As if that's going to help. You two can't even talk about the weather without him being cross and you being bitchy." Arthur bites out.

"Well thanks to you he is already steaming. That was really not very diplomatic storming in here and charging. You should know better." Morgana can defend herself.

Merlin thinks it's time to get involved in the conversation, especially as it's about him in the end.

"Well, it is very sweet how you are worried about my sleep, but I'm sure I can handle it. It won't be the first night I'm kept away by a royal-" Arthur looks at him in shock. "I mean, you made me work through occasionally…"

Arthur shouts at Merlin. "Don't put that in the same sentence. I would never - Don't say something like that."

Morgana interrupts. "Arthur, I guess he doesn't know what it means to spend a night in the stocks."

"Well of course he doesn't. He is too bloody stupid to think of that. He is even too bloody stupid to ask. I can't tell you how that damn naivety gets on my nerves."

Merlin is hurt by all that. Suddenly Arthur is all angry with him, it doesn't make sense.

"Of course I know what it means to be in the stocks, I have spent plenty of time there, and pretty often because I was covering for you, you prat. Not that you deserved that or even thanked me for it EVER, so leave me alone with your sudden concern and overprotection. A night in the stocks means a sore back and a stiff neck. If you want to be nice, which would be really singular, go easy on me with work tomorrow."

"Merlin, really, you need to understand…" Morgana implores.

"No, let him be. If he is oh so very clever and knows what to expect, let him go." Arthur is now pale and spitting bile. "Go on, Merlin, sun is going down, you have an appointment."

"Arthur, you can't…" Morgana is pleading now

"Go, Merlin. NOW!"

Merlin goes. Stupid Arthur. Instead of using him to pick a fight with both of his remaining relations, he should have talked to him properly. About what he is so upset about.

Merlin walks down to the stocks where the executioner, Henry, is already waiting. Normally the two of them have a laugh whilst Merlin gets fixed, but tonight the man is very quiet and efficient. Merlin is in place in no time. He also has his feet in chains, that's new.

Then Henry hesitates.

"I hope you come prepared."

Merlin wonders what he means.

"Well I put on an extra jumper for the cold, that should do, shouldn't it?"

Henry stares at him for a moment.

"I give you a word of advice. Shouldn't do that, but anyway. Don't fight it, that only makes it worse. Try and relax. The first one is the worst. I should think there won't be much more than five or six. It'll be over in the morning. Stick to that thought, and don't fight it."

And with these confusing and rather alarming words he disappears out of Merlin's eyesight, which is of course very limited.

The light is fading quickly and Merlin feels strangely alone. He uses to wish all the people away when he is in the stocks, mainly because of the food, but now he is alone in the summer night and nervous. Henry's words make no sense, but the urgency he displayed is disturbing. Also Arthur's and Morgana's concerns. What is going to happen?

After a while Merlin looses a bit of the tension, as far as possible in chains and an awkward position. So he isn't overly concerned when he hears something behind him.

"Hello? Anybody there? Any food to throw? Well go ahead."

That somebody comes to an halt just behind Merlin and doesn't answer.

"Well if you prefer to throw your tomatoes on my backside be my guest, but you should know, it is more customary to do that to my face."

He hears a groan and suddenly a weapon drawn out of a sheath. Now he is worried. Before he can react, the knife is used to cut up his breeches over his bum. The cold night air hits him in that unusual place, but not for long, then his bum cheeks are covered with hands.

"You dirty whore, you will get it from behind and then from the front, if you can't get enough."  
The stranger doesn't speak but groans.

Merlin is not really scared, he is a mighty sorcerer after all, but a slight panic starts in his belly, probably because the man is kneading his buttocks sternly.

He is not going to let that happen to himself. But can he manage to defend himself without giving away his secret? He won't let himself be raped but to be burnt is not a very good alternative. His thinking progress is seriously disturbed by that guy, who is by now rubbing his hips on Merlin's arse. That's enough.

Two things happen at once, Merlin's eyes flash golden and the stocks spring open. Simultaneously his attacker gets attacked by a golden shadow with a sword. Arthur has the man pinned down on the floor in no time.

"You, Darren, you should be very ashamed of yourself."

The prince says in a quiet, dangerous way.

"Wanted to be first, didn't you. Hardly waited until it was dark. You are disgusting. I will remember."

Merlin shivers. He has no sympathy for this man, but Arthur's wrath is terrible. The occasional anger towards Merlin is nothing in comparison.

"Now go, I can't stand the sight of you. And go far. You are not to return."

Darren gets up clumsily and runs away.

Arthur turns around.

He is slightly out of breath and his facial expression changes from disgust to relief to surprise to anger.  
"What are you doing out of the stocks?"

"Well, I was going to defend myself."

"Did Henry help you? Did he leave the locks open?"

That would be an easy option out now. Hopefully Henry doesn't get into trouble for that. Merlin is a crap liar so he prefers to just shrug.

"What took you so long anyway? It was pretty groce so far already." He changes the subject.

Arthur looks uncomfortable.

"I deemed it necessary…" he realises he uses the same phrase as his father and rewords. "I wanted you to understand what grave danger you were in. And with all your naivety I wanted to make sure." He sounds defensive.

"You wanted me to be in real distress so that you could save me then. You wanted to show off." Merlin isn't angry. He knows the prince. He tries to change his fond smile into a mocking grin. Arthur shrugs.

"Well I'm not some maiden in need of rescue, I was going to help myself thanks."

"How exactly were you going to do that? He was about twice your weight and armed. And your feet are still chained."

Merlin didn't bother about these. He wanted to be able to turn around and defend himself and not run away. Not easy to explain.

"It seems you rescued me after all. If a bit late. Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur seems to blush. Weird prince.

"You should get back into the stocks."  
"Forget it. I won't. You're kidding."  
"If you don't, my father will guess about Henry and he'll be in trouble. No worries, I'll hang about and protect you, you girl."

This time Merlin's fond smile is just a fond smile.

"You know, you are becoming very considerate. I think that's because of my influence…"

"You wish." Arthur mutters, and this time it's definitely a blush.

So Merlin gets back into that awkward position and Arthur busies himself with the locks. And busies himself some more.

"Merlin." he says finally.

"These locks, they are melted." He says that very matter of fact, as if there wasn't a question behind it.

Merlin has no idea what to say to that. He wanted just to open the lock, but obviously, in the heat of the moment, he had actually used heat. Arthur kneels in front of him and looks calm.

"When I jumped at that guy, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye."

Merlin wishes to get his head out of the wood planks, but is not able to move.

Now he is scared, and there is no magic to help him. Not against Arthur.

"Merlin" Arthur is so very calm. "Did you use magic to get out of the stocks?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Was it perhaps some spontaneous outburst, born from the fear and the anger?"

A way out.

"No." Merlin is a crap liar anyway. And Arthur is Arthur.

"No, I can do magic all the time. I was just a bit clumsy because of the fear and the anger."

And with that Merlin repairs the locks and chains himself into the stocks again.

There is a long pause. Arthur's face is unreadable, although Merlin is pretty sure he would be dead by now if death was the chosen reaction. His heart pounds very loud.

"So, you must be either very scared of me or very angry all of the time, if these are the things that make you clumsy."

And Arthur smiles at him as if he paid him a huge compliment right now. Which, in their world, he did.

Merlin is really impressed by Arthur. He accepted that remarkably quickly.

"Arthur, you didn't need to save me before, but for your reaction right now I will actually be eternally thankful." Sometimes he needs to be serious, and the prince just has to live with that.

Arthur looks at him with a little smile "You know, the only thing that would really astound me when it comes to you, would be if you betrayed my trust." He shrugs.

"It is weird how much I trust you. Is that a spell, Merlin?"

Merlin is not going to point out the paradox of asking him whether to trust him. "No, that's just reasonable."

And then a wonderful night begins. Arthur makes a fire in front of them, sits down next to Merlin, leans his back between Merlin's head and his left hand, and they talk.

Merlin talks about his secrets, about the dragon, about his village. Arthur talks about his father, his childhood, his plans. He likes the sentence about the two sides of a coin. He likes the thought of having Merlin around him for his destiny.

"Always good to have some idiot next to you to blame and throw in the stocks if something goes wrong."

"I think I will be rather allergic to the stocks after tonight, so don't ask that of me again."

"I never asked, did I, Merlin?"

But then he becomes serious.

"I still can't believe my father had you do this. It was banned long before my time, but the tales are gruesome. It was the most humiliating punishment, and it got quite out of hand. Under some of the last kings there was some poor knight or other bloke every night standing here."  
"And they didn't have a dashing young prince saving them…"

Arthur chuckles a bit.

"Merlin, I'm sorry I let you wait. I really wanted to show off. I wanted you to - to need me. And to know it. That was awful, to put you through that."

"Prat" Merlin smiles.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I do need you."

It's dark and late and when can you say something like that if not now.

"Seems we need each other. Idiot."

They both smile and Arthur shuffles a bit closer to Merlin's head, so that their cheeks are almost touching.

For a long while they are next to each other, almost touching, and sharing their breath. Until finally Arthur turns his head slightly, and starts kissing Merlin's cheek, breathless and open mouthed.

Merlin gasps and leans in, slowly turning his head until their lips and tongues find each other.

It is heated and passionate and not at all shy or careful. It's destiny after all.

Soon Arthur crouches next to Merlin with his head in his hands in a firm grip, demanding every access possible. Which isn't nearly enough, seeing that Merlin is caught up in those stupid stocks.

Merlin keeps making silly little noises and has to stop himself forcefully from breaking free.

Arthur also gets frustrated with the limited amount of Merlin he can reach. He stops with a sigh and presses his forehead against Merlin.

"We'll have to stop now, otherwise I won't be able to stop myself shagging you and that I can't do that here. That would be disgusting."

It doesn't seem that disgusting to Merlin right now. It actually seems rather promising.

"It wouldn't be the same, Arthur. I'd consent. I'd like it."

Boy he would like it.

Arthur grips his head forcefully.

"Don't say that, sorcerer."

And he kisses him again, with even more need, his tongue doing to Merlin's mouth what he wants to do with another body part. Merlin nearly comes undone.

Again Arthur breaks free and this time actually brings some space between them.

"I can't Merlin. I just can't"  
"Hey, that's ok, I'm just impatient, don't worry. This night will be over sooner or later."  
"And then… " Arthur says dreamily. He sits back down with plenty of room between him and Merlin. Like this he sits close enough to Merlin's hand for Merlin to touch his head, which he does.

"You know, your father said earlier, that you might see this as a chance."

Arthur gets angry at once.

"How could he say that. Doesn't he know me at all?"

"Maybe he does. He must know you wouldn't rape anybody."

Arthur shivers and leans into Merlin's hand in his hair.

"After all, you did use this as a chance…"

They are quiet for a while. Merlin keeps caressing Arthur's temple.

"I'm hungry." Arthur suddenly states. "How about a picnic?"

Merlin laughs and nods.

Arthur stands up but hesitates.

"Go on, you won't be long. I'll be ok, remember?"

"Be careful. Don't risk detection unless you really need to."

He hurries off to the kitchens.

Merlin is left with his thoughts and his smile. Arthur knows his secret. Arthur has kissed him. And talked about shagging him…


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took sooo long. I just tried to make them wait with the sex, but they wouldn't listen. Ah, well._

_And always thanks for the wonderful reviews!_

With Arthur gone for a while, Merlin starts to feel the uncomfortable position, the places the wood chafes his skin at his neck and his wrists, and the cold, at least everywhere his body is sheltered from the fire. Especially his bum, which reminds him of his pants that are still cut open at his backside. He contemplates magic to mend them, when he hears steps. They come from a different direction than Arthur is due back, and Merlin stills completely to listen.

The steps come closer and halt somewhere behind him, safely out of sight.

'Arthur, is that you? Back already?' Merlin thinks it clever to mention the imminent return of the prince.

The person huffs a laugh and steps a little closer.

When Merlin feels a hand on his shoulderblade he flinches.

'Arthur, that's not funny. Stop it- you are being a prat.'

He is fairly certain it isn't Arthur, Arthur is not cruel. But he still tries his royal-manservant-joker, mainly because he can't think of anything else that doesn't involve magic.

The hand starts to gently massage his shoulders, which would be quite nice on his aching muscles, but it isn't. It isn't at all.

He forces himself to think of Arthur. He will be here any minute now. He will save him. Merlin is going to hold out as long as he can, it would be such a shame to be burnt for magic now, with the new development between them.

The hand is joined by another and the massage moves down a little. Merlin tries to squirm out of the way, but he doesn't have much leverage.

It's a good massage. This person must have some practice, the hands easily find the knots in Merlin's back and ease them out.

Or they try, Merlin is far too tense for any easing.

When they reach the small of his back, Merlin is ready to give in to his magical self defence impulses, but then – finally – he hears Arthur come back.

The hands on his back are removed, but the person doesn't walk away.

Stupid git, Merlin thinks, he will regret that.

Arthur comes striding toward them, one hand on the hilt of his sword, torch in the other, dangerous expression on his face. Merlin thinks him beautiful, not just because of relief.

Arthur walks straight past his head and puts himself between Merlin and the intruder, one of his hands assuredly on his back.

Merlin is reduced to listening once more.

'I expected better of you Gwaine.'

Merlin is shocked. Gwaine! He expected better of him, too.

Gwaine chuckles, which is surprising and even more disgusting.

'Easy Arthur, I was just teasing. Morgana sent me.'

Merlin is relieved, and pleased. He seems to have more than one dashing royal offspring to defend his honour.

Arthur is not so easily appeased.

'So Morgana told you about Merlin's little predicament, and you thought you should come here and take advantage, is it?'

He still sounds dangerously calm.

'No no, my liege, she told me about Merlin's little predicament and told me to guard him. I just couldn't withstand the chance to scare him a little, to see if he would trust you as much as he said. Which he did.'

He came round to Merlin's head and knelt down.

'Not that I would be averse if the circumstances were different' he says, his eyes twinkling, and he placed a courteous little kiss on one of Merlin's bound hands.

'Very different of course.' he says to Arthur.

'And now he is safe in your capable hands, I take my leave.'

He bows and disappears out of sight.

Arthur still stands next to Merlin's back, his hand low on his back, the light of the torch flickering.

Merlin wonders why he doesn't say anything when he feels Arthur's fingers slowly moving.

The atmosphere shifts suddenly, where Merlin was just relieved and giddy he is now extremely sensitive and breathless.

Arthur's hands moves a little lower still, toying with the frazzles of Merlin's trousers.

'Arthur, are you ok?' Merlin finally asks, because he can't stand the silence anymore.

Arthur's voice is husky when he replies.

'I forgot that he did this. We should cover you up somehow. You look so... vulnerable. Touchable.'

And with that his hand wanders and touches Merlin's skin.

Again Merlin finds he has too little leverage. But this time he is trying to lean _into_ the contact.

Arthur runs his hand over Merlin's buttocks and down to his thigh. Over to the other thigh, just avoiding his balls, and up again on the other side, with a little more pressure.

'Your skin is so cold. You must be freezing.'

Coldness is the last thing on Merlin's mind right now, though the heat of Arthur's hand is more than welcome.

'Tell me to stop, Merlin.'

_No_, Merlin thinks. 'No' he says. 'Don't stop. Please.'

Arthur's hand skims the top of his crack. Merlin escapes a groan. He wishes he could turn around and touch Arthur. Show him how he feels. At the same time it is incredibly arousing not to be able to move. To let Arthur do this to him.

One finger runs down his crack, slowly and deliberately.

'Oh. You're not cold here.'  
Merlin can here Arthur's smile, and when he pictures him standing there, staring at his arse, at his finger skimming over Merlin's hole, he gets even harder.

Suddenly the hand is gone and Arthur is moving, but before Merlin can protest, he realizes Arthur is crouching down behind him, putting the torch down.

Carefully his cheeks are pulled apart. Merlin feels wonderfully exposed, the cool air in places that are not used to that.

Arthur's hands are trembling ever so slightly, and then he starts to let his thumps slip closer to the little ring of muscles that feels like the centre of Merlin's whole being right now.

Just when Merlin thinks he is going to get what he wants most, Arthur's fingers inside him, he suddenly feels a warm breeze.

It's Arthur's breath on him, and Merlin lets out a desperate moan.

He is ready to explode when Arthur's lips are on him, only just touching him, holding perfectly still.

When Arthur speaks, Merlin can feel the movement on the insides of his cheeks.

'Merlin. Tell me you want this.'

He sounds breathless and a little insecure and Merlin would love to use his magic now to take away Arthur's inner turmoil.

Instead he tells Arthur exactly what he wants.

'I want your mouth on me. I want you inside me, your tongue, your fingers, your cock. Please, Arthur, don't stop now, I'm so, I need this, I need you. Arthur, please do-'

He can't talk anymore because then Arthur puts his tongue to him. He licks over his crack, his cheeks, and then finally, finally over his hole. After circling it a couple of times he breaches inside, just a bit, and withdraws again.

Merlin can practically feel Arthur's eyes on him again and tries to relax and open up.

'God Merlin, look at you.'

And Arthur dives in again, this time much deeper.

Merlin is faintly aware of the noises that come out of his mouth, but he can't bring himself to care. The only thing important right now is that tongue, thrusting inside him again and again.

He could get lost in that feeling, it's so intimate and bone-melting. He comes back to his senses when Arthur uses his teeth on the tender skin around his hole.

'You are letting me do this. You could get out of these stocks in an instant, you choose to stay there and let me rim you. You let me put my tongue inside you.'

Merlin suspects Arthur has to say that out loud because he is still hung up on this whole stocks-thing, but it is so hot to hear him use those words.

Arthur gets back to business, and now he uses a couple of fingers too, first to pull his hole apart, then he sinks one of them in along his tongue.

Merlin has had sex before, has been fucked before, but it has been a long time since, and he has to force his body to relax and let Arthur in. The finger reaches much deeper than the tongue, and it feels so gloriously tight.

Arthur moans and Merlin feels the vibration up to his spine. A bit of saliva runs down his crack to his balls.

Arthur moves his mouth to one of Merlin's buttocks and bites him at the same time he pushes a second finger inside him.

Merlin very nearly screams. He didn't know he liked biting but apparently he did. Maybe because of Arthur's perfectly imperfect fangs.

The two fingers slip in and out, the stretch nearly painful.

Without meaning to Merlin starts talking again.

'Yes Arthur, your fingers inside me, that feels so good. Open me up, give me more, give me-'

Merlin stops again because Arthur has just found his prostrate and everything goes white for a moment.

'Keep talking, Merlin' Arthur says and actually stops moving until Merlin can focus again.

'I want three fingers, or four. I could cum just from this, but I don't want to. I want to cum on your cock, tied up in the stocks, I want you to fuck me, me being unable to move, just taking whatever you give me, go on, Arthur, please.'

Arthur stops with a sop, he moves to the side and presses his head against Merlin's ripcage.

'I shouldn't, Merlin, this is not right. Not like this, not here. I want to have you, god I do, I want to have you in my bed, where I can treat you right. This is so undignified. I have wanted you so long, this is wrong, you see?'

Arthur awkwardly hugs Merlin's torso and rubs his face in Merlin's tunic. Again the teeth, this time in Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin thinks he could get used to being bitten. All over. Covered in crooked marks.

'Come here, Arthur, please'

Arthur moves around the stocks, on all fours, and goes straight for Merlin's lips.

They kiss and it's hard and rough. Teeth again, this time Merlin's on Arthur's lips.

There is still wetness on Merlin's arse, and it feels cold.

'Listen to me, Arthur.'

Arthur stops the kiss and moves his mouth to the bit of Merlin's neck he can reach despite of the wood of the stocks.

'If you want, we wait. I want that with the bed, too, I want it all. And if you want to, we stop now, but I don't feel undignified right now, I just feel ready. This is really hot somehow, me being tied up, and it's still us. Arthur and Merlin.

Nothing bad here.'

It's not the most elaborate explanation Merlin has ever given, but it's all he is capable of right now. And he means it. If he gets to have sex with Arthur later, he would wait.

Arthur is very still right now, breathing behind Merlin's ear.

When he whispers the words, Merlin can barely hear him.

'I love you. Merlin.'

And a bite again, Merlin's ear, placed so carefully, Merlin gets the impression Arthur has thought of doing exactly that for a long time.

The next words are spoken louder and with a very firm royal-prat-tone.

'First I'm going to feed you my cock, and you will take it as good as you can. You have to, you can't move back now, can you.'

Merlin shudders in his confines as arousal spikes through him.

'And you better get my cock as wet as you can, because then I'm going to fuck your ass as hard as possible and you won't get any more lubrication than that.'

Arthur stands up and undoes his breeches quickly, his erection jumping out.

It's not an ideal height, the position of Merlin's head, but they manage. Soon Arthur places his dick on Merlin's lips and Merlin obediently opens his mouth.

Arthur slides in and it's good and hot and thick.

The prince doesn't give him any time to adjust, he just starts to thrust inside, and Merlin loves it.

Arthur has both hands braced against the stocks, his cock the only place of contact, and it's so decadent. Merlin wills his throat to relax and sucks whenever he has the chance, but mostly he can only keep his lips tight around Arthur's length and hold still. It's wonderful.

After a while Arthur has to grip his cock and press tight to stop himself coming, but he thrusts a couple of times more.

When pulls out Merlin gasps for air, but still tries to get back to Arthur's dick, which is just out of reach.

'God, you really like this, don't you. I will remember this, tie you up in bed as well, keep you there for hours, use your pretty mouth whenever I feel like.'

Arthur falls to his knees again, but he doesn't kiss Merlin, he just licks of the saliva and precum that has run down Merlin's chin.

'The things I am going to do to you, Merlin. You should be scared.'

But Merlin isn't scared. Just incredibly turned on.

Arthur places one hard kiss on Merlin's lips before getting up.

He walks around the stocks and stands behind him.

Merlin feels once again his cheeks pried apart, and a couple of probing fingers on his hole.

'Maybe we should use some oil. You are so tight. I don't think you will ever be this tight again, I will take care of that. You will always be loose and open and slick, for me to take you whenever I want. And I will want you often, I have wanked to the thought of you at least twice a day lately. And that was before I knew what you like. What I like. What you let me do.'  
'Arthur, just do it already. I don't mind if I'm tight, or if it hurts, I can take it. I will always take it.' Merlin is whining, he knows.

Arthur's words are probably the hottest thing he has ever heard, another thing he didn't know he was into, but Arthur saying things like that in that voice is really getting to him.

'Allright, then. You want my cock, you take it.'

And with that Arthur slides in. He is careful enough not to do Merlin any serious harm, but forceful enough for it to burn.

As soon he is fully sheathed he pulls out again, only to push in even harder.

At first he holds Merlin's hips to keep him in place, but after a few thrusts he lets go and Merlin feels every movement on his neck and his wrists. He tries to hold himself steady, but Arthur now fucks him in earnest, and it's no use. Merlin will have some very sore spots later. Not that he minds.

It won't take long, they both know that.

Arthur leans forward and says quietly:

'I won't touch you now, you know. I will just fuck you, and as you can't reach your cock you better try to cum like this.'

Merlin can only just answer.

'I don't think I can, Arthur, please'  
'Oh but I think you can. Just cum on my cock, you are close already. I can feel that inside your arse. You are already clenching around me.'

And he puts his fingers to Merlin's hole, just touching the stretched skin.

'Not that I care. I just use your little ass to fuck into.'

Those words do the trick. One more thrust deliberately pointed against Merlin's prostrate and Merlin is coming.

Arthur fucks him through it and then he concentrates on his own relief.

Merlin just hangs on, enjoying the feeling of his sore and oversensitive insides.

Arthur is quiet now, but he speeds up, until he finally stills deep inside him and spills.

They stay connected for a moment, Arthur just circles his hips lazily, until he finally slips out.

He quickly walks around and falls to the ground next to Merlin's head, where he grips Merlin's hair with one hand and presses their cheeks together.

When Gwaine reports to Morgana, she is relieved. Uther steps up next to her to join the view out of the window down to the dying campfire in front of the stocks, with two figures huddled in the shadow that currently look like one.

'I knew it would work.'


End file.
